Secret
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: Their first relationship, first kiss, first love, first time...all for nothing. Paul would never admit it, but Dawn was the best he ever had. Little parts of their lives as it all fell apart.


**Secret**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon Or **_**Best I Ever Had.**_

**Song****: **_**Best I Ever Had – Gary Allan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning<strong>_

_**Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring**_

_**And nothings quite the same now**_

_**I just say your name now**_

_**IkArI**_

The thirteen year old, purple haired teen stared disgustedly at the blunette. She just wouldn't leave him alone. Seriously, if she didn't like the way he did things then don't bother him. He didn't care at all what others thought, but how could she just get to him like that?

"You're so rude!" the blunette glared at him, midnight blue eyes blazing with hatred. "Why are you so rude? How _can_ you be so rude!"

"If you don't like it then go away." he snarled at the twelve year old, his voice coming out as indifferent.

"_Gosh!_ You don't have to be so mean about it. I don't know why I'm even still talking to you!"

"As I said, _go away._"

A raven haired boy just watched on as his rival and friend battle on at each other. He did agree with her. The purple haired teen had once again cruelly crushed his Pokémon, and his friend was sick of the boy's attitude.

The girl fiercely stomped her foot and looked at her friend. "Aaash. Help."

The sixteen year old just shook his head at the younger trainer as he turned towards the coordinator. "Come on Dawn, let's go. You don't want to miss your next contest, right?"

Dawn sighed and looked at the purple haired boy in front of her again, her eyes glazing over as she thought. She then shook her head and turned back to her traveling companion as she replaced her faraway look with a shining glint in her sparkling eyes, thinking of the upcoming contest; if only for a distraction.

"Fine, let's go."

The tanned man watched as his younger companions joined back up with him after Dawn's little...skirmish with the young teen.

'_Ahhhh, young love...'_

"Come on Brock, let's get going." Ash eagerly yelled at him, dragging him out of his thoughts.

They then continued on to the contest hall. Ash kept talking to Dawn about strategy, Brock mentioning something here or there, while Dawn went on thinking about her appeals. All that happened while Paul watched silently as the girl left, not caring for his recent battle victory from his rival, but something else clouded his mind.

His face kept that forever scowl, but his eyes secretly softened as he watched her blue hair bounce from her shoulders.

'_Dawn...' _he thought, clearly sounding troubled.

He quickly shook his head though, his eyes glazing over in annoyance.

"Troublesome." he muttered distantly, still clearly troubled with something.

_**IkArI**_

_**But it's not so bad**_

_**You're only the best I ever had**_

_**You don't want me back**_

_**You're just the best I ever had**_

_**IkArI**_

Paul was waiting silently at the edge of the forest, blending in behind the darkness of nighttime. His dark eyes scanned the surrounding area for the umpteenth time before he spotted the familiar blunette coming up to him slowly. She wasn't surrounded by any other people, so this was a good sign. This meant the call was for him.

Paul smirked slyly as Dawn bounced into his view. She gave him a big smile as she slipped her hand into his, and he grasped it firmly.

"Where to now?" Dawn asked him.

"Let's go deeper into the forest. I have a place I want to show you." he replied.

She just nodded her head and Paul led the way.

This had been going on for a while now, almost a year, when she was twelve. She really didn't know how exactly _this_ happened. It just did. He wanted it to be secret, and she understood.

It was their little secret.

Trust him, he did try to ignore it, but he just couldn't anymore. So they started..._this_ and she followed along. Soon enough he just accepted it, but it didn't mean he believed it.

"Here." Paul said, suddenly stopping. He had found this little place once when he was training. When he saw it, he immediately thought of her.

Dawn gasped at the sight. It was a little field covered in dark green grass. They were surrounded with tall, dense trees except for the little pathway they came from. There was one huge tree, a Weeping Willow, towering over all of them, that sat in the middle of the field. A small pond was behind the tree to the right, with a little patch of skitty-tails surrounding the clear blue pond. The full moons reflection shone brightly in the water.

Dawn turned around and looked up at her secret boyfriend, giving him a tight hug, knocking the breath out of him. She giggled up at him, but Paul didn't give one small trace of annoyance at her reaction.

"I love it." she told him.

"Good." he replied. She had gotten used to the little words he ever spoke, but she could understand the true, deep meaning behind them, and that was all that mattered for them.

Paul gave her one if his rare, small smiles and let her literally drag him to the pond. He would admit to himself, he was actually enjoying this date.

This was easily the best date she thought they have been on as of yet. She loved him so much for bringing her to this place. It was so romantic! This fact obviously spoke volumes to her.

She wanted to do everything with him here. They played in the pond for most of the time though, just letting the time fly by before them. They soaked their feet in the water at first, but then Paul pushed her in for no reason. She glared at him, mad because her nice hair was messed up now. He evilly chuckled at her and she got an evil glint in her eyes. She went to pull him in but she couldn't. He was so strong! She tried and tried, and after much begging on her side, he jumped in, and they continued to splash each other.

Now they were lying outside of the pond, gazing up at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. It would soon be morning, and she would have to go back to the Pokémon Center before the other two woke up. She sighed, contently, as she looked over at him, and he just continued to watch the sky.

Dawn got up and went over to the big tree, picked up a stick, and started to carve into the heavy bark.

Paul immediately noticed when her presence was gone, but didn't move. He got up when he heard scratching, and saw her on the other side of the tree so he couldn't see.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked her accusingly, his face still covered in an indifferent look as he walked up to her.

She tried to cover up what she was doing while still trying to work on it. "Nothing."

"Yeah right." he mocked her as he pulled her gently away from the tree.

There in the tree was carved:

**_PS_**

**_DB_**

It was surrounded by half of a heart, him having interrupted her before she finished.

Dawn looked up at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Here," he said, grabbing the stick out of her hand. "Let me finish that."

Dawn smiled up brightly at him as he finished the heart by drawing the other half. Paul looked down at her, a knowing smirk on his face.

Out of a complete, unknown impulse, she reached her head up and gently brushed her lips with his.

He immediately felt the tingling sensation she sent through him and gave her his rare, small smile.

Yep, that was it, their first kiss. And it was good. All was fine for now.

Soon after, Dawn left, and he followed her a little afterwards, hoping to get some sleep before the sun rises.

_'So far, so good.'_

_**IkArI**_

_**So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony**_

_**Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely**_

_**Well send it in a letter**_

_**Make yourself feel better**_

_**IkArI**_

Dawn sighed annoyingly as she looked up at Paul. He didn't even look back at her.

They were currently walking on the sidewalk towards the Pokémon Center, holding hands. This is what happened now. They would go out after Ash and Brock would fall asleep, have fun, then walk her back to wherever they were staying the night at; all secretly, of course.

But for a while now, some things just seemed to change, and Dawn noticed this. They weren't having as much fun as they used to, never fully enjoying themselves. She knew Paul was always distant, but he was usually open with her, and when he wasn't, they had gone out so long that she could read him now. He was growing even more distant, slowly drawing away from her, and it was bothering the hell out of her! She could tell something was wrong, but he wouldn't budge.

She sighed loudly, again. This time Paul noticed, looking down at her with annoyance.

"What?" he hissed out at her.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" she shot back at him. Dawn ripped her hand out of his hand and turned to stare at him, hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" he spat back. He was trying to keep his voice low, but it was hard.

This was exactly what she feared would happen. She looked down sadly and held out her hand to him.

"Nothing, never mind. Just take me back to the Pokémon Center."

Paul took her hand and trudged on, an angered expression on his face.

When they got there, Dawn quickly reached up and gave him a kiss goodnight, like always, but they heard a gasp come from the side.

Paul jerked away quickly only to see Ash standing behind Dawn, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Are you two together?" he all but yelled at them.

Dawn stepped back frantically, not knowing what to do.

"Shhh! No! What are you talking about? I'm not with the annoying girl!" Paul whisper yelled back at him. Ash just needed to shut up!

"Then what was that?" Does he ever just mind his own business?

"That was nothing! I don't know, she just attacked me!"

Dawn looked offended. "Well, excuse me, but I thought you liked it, you jerk!"

Paul looked desperately at Dawn, but only for a second before he sent an angry glare towards Ash, effectively telling him to shut up! But why would he ever get a hint like that?

"Then why were you two just holding hands just before?" Ash asked smugly.

"Why are you even out here?" Dawn countered him, trying to change the subject.

"I was wondering where you went at night. Now answer my question." Ash replied, going into big brother mode.

Dawn looked over slightly guiltily at Paul as he then gave her a glare. She thought she had been quiet!

"No reason. Besides, why would I ever go out with someone like her? She really isn't my type at all. I would never like her that way." Paul finished. He talked so haughtily about her. Well, now she understood.

Dawn could feel the tears glaze over her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine. If that's what you really think of me, then it's over!"

With that, Dawn ran back inside, the tears now flowing freely down her face. Ash sent Paul a look of confusion, anger, and hatred all in one then quickly followed Dawn inside.

_'I hope you're happy with yourself.'_ Paul thought to himself. He held an indifferent look, but his eyes were pleading with her as he watched her run away from him. No, he wasn't happy with himself, not anymore.

_'What have I done?'_

_**IkArI**_

_**But it's not so bad**_

_**You're only the best I ever had**_

_**You don't want me back**_

_**You're just the best I ever had**_

_**IkArI**_

Paul roughly pushed Dawn back against the wall as he fiercely attacked her lips with his, her suitcase clattering to the ground, already long forgotten. Their kisses were quick and rough, all their lust pouring into them. You could feel the sexual tension rising and bending under their heat of passion as they tried to quench their undeniable thirst for each other.

All around them in the dark alleyway was quiet, no light but the rising moon shone on them, releasing all their sins onto each other. Just the same as all the other times.

Paul shuttered as she moaned into the kiss, his left hand coming above her head to balance himself against the wall, his right hand never left her silky dark blue hair. It was like the color of night to him; just the many more reasons of why he liked it.

Dawn desperately licked his lips for entrance, begging for more. He plunged his tongue in without a second thought, already trying to fight for dominance. She moaned again as she hitched her legs around his waist, using the wall as support. Her hands never ceased to stop plowing through his unruly hair. Paul rapped his right arm around her waist as they broke apart reluctantly for much needed air, but he didn't stop. He continued to trail down to her neck and sucked on her smooth skin as she leaned her head back against the wall in pleasure.

They needed this; they really did. This was the longest they had been apart since they started this...this fling...again!

It had been a long time since Ash had found them outside that Pokémon Center three years ago. He watched Dawn like an over-protective older brother. After their little fight just before-hand, they were already frustrated. So they stayed away from each other.

If only for a year.

They started it again one night, for whatever reason, but Paul blamed it on the hormones as an excuse. Dawn followed his lead, not wanting to believe what had happened again. But this time, they didn't fool around with the romantic relationship crap, from Paul's insistence, and she didn't care; this way was easier anyway. No emotions could get in the way and break them like last time.

So they started their secret, late nights again, after Ash and Brock's suspicion went down and they falsely concluded that Dawn hated Paul again.

_'If only that was the truth.'_ Dawn thought as she nibbled the purple haired teen's ear, him still ravaging her neck. _'Things would be so much easier.'_

After their year of separation, they lasted for another year without interruption. Then Paul had to go beat Ash at the Sinnoh Conference. No, she didn't hate Paul because he beat Ash, but they decided to 'cut it off' for now so they didn't start to notice things again. That ended up lasting three to four months, and Paul was dying for some sexual action, while Dawn was dying for some attention from Paul.

But then Ash blew it again by asking Dawn to come to Pallet with him, for a little party for how far they had come. She couldn't refuse him. So they had quickly had a rough and heavy make-out session the night before she left. Brock had already seemed to look suspicious when they left the next morning. She stayed there for a little over two months.

When she had come back, they barely had any time before she had to leave for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. They quickly made out again, Paul almost getting to third base, but Dawn stopped him. She really wasn't ready yet… _still!_ And it killed Paul even more.

The total time of the festival, the training, and the trip ended up being five months before it led to their current situation. Dawn had just gotten off the speed train from Hearthome to Veilstone late at night. Paul was already waiting for her at the dock. She saw him and immediately understood: she was itching for some, too. So he dragged her off into the nearest, yet far off dark alleyway he could find and they immediately attacked each other.

Paul had thought that since they had been this far apart for this long, with no interaction, that maybe they will finally do it. It was his chance now, and he wasn't going to let it get away.

He could tell she was dying for more sexual interaction, so he took his left hand and quickly slipped it under her tight shirt and grasped her breast, he was too out of it to know which one he did grab.

Dawn gasped at the sudden touch and boldness from him, but she didn't pull away. Instead she captured his lips again, and he smirked into their kiss. She took one of her hands and slid it under his shirt and fiercely rubbed against his well-toned abs.

They continued this for a little longer, occasionally breaking away for quick gasps of sweet oxygen before going at it again. Her right leg planted itself on the ground for balance as she slipped her fingers into one of the belt loops on his pants, gently tugging at it unconsciously. He quickly answered by taking his hands and roaming them slowly down her perfectly sculpted body, taking in every curve before resting on the edge of her skirt, also tugging at it, but more fiercely.

Dawn pushed him away, effectively stopping his motions and causing him to look up at her in desperation.

"No." she whispered at him as he looked down at her, passion and lust burning in his eyes, and she gave him a sexy smile. "Not here."

Paul didn't need to be told twice. He smirked down at her as he grabbed her suitcase and her hand in his other, and they raced down the empty streets. Only Dawn's giggles could be heard all the way until Paul slammed the door to their impromptu rent of a hotel room.

_**IkArI**_

_**And it might take some time to patch me up inside**_

_**But I can't take it so I, I run away and hide**_

_**And I might find in time that you were always right**_

_**You're always right**_

_**IkArI**_

"Is this gonna work?" Dawn asked skeptically.

"Relax. You can trust me; you will thank me for this later." Paul smirked at her, dragging her into the bar.

Like she hadn't heard that before. She hoped she could still trust him.

Paul, as her birthday present, was bringing the now legal, eighteen year old Dawn to her first drinking party. She was suspicious of this act, he rarely takes her out anymore, but she'll take any chance.

Their relationship has been strained for the last couple months. Paul just kept disappointing her. Hopefully he can still change, for her at least. He kept becoming more distant again, staying out later and later each night. Dawn hoped he wasn't doing anything she thought he might be doing.

Dawn was still a little if-y about this course of action. She was wearing a very revealing, very short, tight strapless black dress that came to her mid-thigh. She let her hair go down, with no accessories. Paul was wearing simple dark blue jeans with a matching Jean jacket over his black collared polo shirt.

Paul gave her a chaste kiss as they entered the bar. It was heading after midnight and the whole place was packed.

"Paul, maybe we should just go. This really isn't that important to me." Dawn told him, a hint of fear lacing her voice. "Besides, I'd rather spend tonight with you...alone." she added to him, hinting at what she _really_ wanted to do with him.

Paul scoffed at her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Dawn angrily let out a sigh at his jerk like attitude as he ushered her to the bar, taking a place on a stool and setting her beside him.

"Hey!" Paul yelled over the noise to the bartender. "Bring us over two beers, quick!" he slammed his money onto the bar table and turned around to her, giving her his irresistible smirk.

Dawn didn't even flinch.

"Paul," she said sternly at him. "Be nice or I will leave."

"Ok, okay, chill." he told her as their beers came to them. He popped off the cap of one of the beverages and handed it to her. "Here, this should make you relax."

Dawn grabbed it disgustedly, and reluctantly took a sip. Her nose immediately scrunched up at the unpleasant taste and set the bottle down slowly back on the table.

She looked over at Paul to see him take a big swig of the horrible drink, finishing it all up in three big gulps. He slammed it down, already calling for another round.

Time flew by slowly for Dawn. She took another quick glance around the crowd of people and sighed as she still didn't spot the purple haired teen.

It had been a few hours since they came here, and Dawn was not having fun. After her first drink of beer, she didn't drink anything else, until Paul had his fourth beer and ordered a round of shots for them. He actually begged in his drunken state until she tried it, so she guzzled the whole shot down, and instantly regretted it.

Then Paul excused himself to go to the restroom real quick, swearing he would be back soon. Well, it had been about half an hour and Dawn was pissed the fuck off.

She sighed sadly as she turned back to the bar table and propped her head on her hands. She was startled suddenly when someone broke her train of thought.

"Hey little lady," a gruff, clearly drunk voice called out to her. "what s'a pretty gurl like you doin' here all bys yaself?"

Dawn tentatively turned around to see a tall, gruffly looking man behind her. He had bright, messy orange hair with a scruffy beard and huge sideburns. He had big muscles and she tried to lean farther into the table behind her as his piercing green eyes stared at her hungrily.

"...Please, go away." she told him, clearly not wanting to deal with this gross man.

"Come on, baby," he slurred as he took a step closer to her. "I don't bite." he then laughed very deeply and carelessly slung his arm around her.

He smelt very bad, like rotten eggs. She gasped and pushed the man roughly away from her.

"I said go away!" she sternly told him harshly.

The man stumbled back, caught off guard by the teen's fast actions. He growled as he once again came back at her, grabbing her into a rough kiss. She gasped in surprise, much to the man's pleasure, before pulling back and fiercely slapping him across the face.

His head whipped to the side from the unexpected force. He slowly turned back towards her, face full of anger. "Listen here little lady, your mine!"

He then lunged at Dawn, but was suddenly stopped by being pulled back harshly, causing the man to land on his ass.

"Don't touch her!" Paul yelled at the man. He then jumped on him, repeatedly throwing punches in his face. Dawn stared uselessly as the man threw one good punch at Paul, making him fall off to the side.

"Paul! Paul, no!" Dawn yelled at him. She was scared, for him and herself.

All the clearly drunk people in the crowd kept chanting "Bar fight! Bar fight!" as the bartender quickly called the bouncers in.

The nameless man pulled Paul back to his feet only to knock him back to the ground. The crowd cheered on.

"Stop Paul! Stop!"

Paul, dazed and confused, grabbed at the man's leg and pulled, effectively knocking his feet out of balance as he hit his head on a nearby table as he fell to the floor.

Paul got up quickly and grabbed Dawn's hand. They quickly rushed out of the bar, the crowd of people still chanting and screaming stupidly. He pulled Dawn and himself around a corner after running a little ways away from the place. She looked up at him, only to get her view blocked as he slammed his lips on hers, giving her a soft, comforting kiss that she accepted.

Dawn pulled away and really looked at him. His nose was slightly bleeding and he had the start of a black eye forming around his left eye.

He looked at her seriously, the previous situation that they were in making him sober up. "Are you okay?"

Dawn was beyond pissed at him. "No! You idiot! I told you not to bring me here! I told you not to leave me alone! And I told you not to drink too much! But no! You didn't listen! So yeah, thanks for the birthday!" she yelled at him sarcastically.

Paul looked slightly hurt, but knew what she meant, and she meant well. "I'm sorry." he told her in his most sincere voice. "It won't happen again."

Dawn looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry, too" she whispered to him.

The tears started to fall and she laid her head against his chest. He brought her into a tight hug.

"I was so scared." she sobbed out. "I didn't know where the hell you were."

"I'm sorry." he told her again.

She pulled back and touched his bruised face gently. He winced in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was nothing, really. That bastard shouldn't have touched you." his eyes glazed over in anger.

"Calm down," she told him, wiping away the remaining tears. "Let's just go home now and clean you up."

Paul didn't utter another word. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it firmly, and led the way back to their little, homey apartment.

"Paul?" she asked him, catching his attention.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Never lie to me."

Paul was slightly caught off guard at the question, but didn't falter.

"Never."

_**IkArI**_

_**So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning**_

_**Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring**_

_**Was it what you wanted?**_

_**Could it be I'm haunted?**_

_**IkArI**_

Dawn glared at her boyfriend, hatred shining in her eyes. Paul just stared at her indifferently with his empty eyes. Now, doesn't this seem familiar?

Paul didn't even flinch when she picked up the lamp on the side table and threw it across the room, the blue glass shattering as it slammed against the dark blue wall.

They were in their bedroom, their king size bed _that they shared_ was in the middle, against the back wall; the only thing separating them as they fought their inner turmoil.

Dawn was beyond pissed at him, and he didn't blame her.

He was once again really late to come home, and it wasn't just a few hours. It had been going on for far too long. Dawn was going to find out sooner or later, if she didn't already know.

Paul looked down at the floor.

"Come on, you, just say it!" she yelled at him. "I already know anyway!" she threatened him. She didn't want to believe it though.

_'Please, prove me wrong.'_

Paul didn't look up at her for a good minute.

He looked back up, and he had a sad frown, his eyes begging for forgiveness. He didn't even fight the truth.

Tears started to build up behind her glassy eyes. "Tell me! Say it like a man!"

Paul flinched at the volume of her voice, flames of anger raging in his body.

Her eyes then glazed over in disappointment, to his surprise, and his look faltered.

"I can't do this anymore." she told him sadly. She dropped her head to the floor, not wanting to look at him anymore. "We can't live like this."

That blew the last straw of his patience.

"Fine! Yes, it's true! Are you happy now?" he blew up at her, taking a threatening step around the bed towards her.

She took another small step towards the door.

"Come on! Say something!" he yelled at her.

"No," she whispered up at him. "I'm not happy." she then walked till she was right in front of him. Dawn roughly grabbed both sides of his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes, her tears bordering on the edge. "Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth. Tell me to my face."

Paul looked at her, enraged at her fiery touch. He glared at her closely, not blinking once, no emotion shown for her in his eyes.

"I cheated on you."

Then the tears fell over. Dawn took a step back and slapped him across the face. His head swung to the side, he didn't even bother to stop her.

"Bastard!" she then looked at him, the rage back in her eyes. "Why'd you do it? Huh?"

"I don't know!" Paul slammed his hands on the side of his head real quick, frustrated.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

He then grabbed Dawn by the shoulders. "Arceus, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry isn't good enough, not after the second time."

"Then what do I have to do? Just tell me!"

"Nothing."

Paul dropped his hands from her shoulders, a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

She softly grabbed his hand in hers. "We just...don't work. We can't live like this._ I_ can't live like this." she started to walk to the closet.

"Wait, what? No!" Paul yelled out to her, only a hint of desperation showing through.

Dawn opened up the closet to reveal an already packed suitcase that she proceeded to grab. "No, I'm done for now." she told him. "I don't want to argue about this anymore."

"Don't do this. Please." he pleaded with her.

Dawn ignored him and walked out the door, going down the stairs to the front door. Paul followed her, arguing every step of the way.

"Wait, stop! We can fix this, don't give up now!"

Dawn jerked the front door of their house opened. She turned around and glared at him. "No, never. Why do you think I would give up? Not after all this, my life would just be wasted then. Is that what you want!"

"No."

"Then maybe we just need some time alone."

Dawn, twenty years old and proud of it, slammed the door shut, leaving Paul alone in their house. He just stood there for a few, before letting out a ferocious growl and punching the wall to his left.

"Damnit!"

He then slumped onto the couch, thinking too hard.

Hell, he didn't even know why he did it. How could he give up Dawn that easily? He just couldn't!

Then why did he just let the best thing that ever happened to him walk right out of their door?

He had no answer for it.

Paul let out a heavy sigh, frustrated at his self, this situation, and life itself.

His eyes then brightened up somewhat. Maybe it wasn't over, not yet.

Dawn never took off her engagement ring.

_**IkArI**_

_**But it's not so bad**_

_**You're only the best I ever had**_

_**You don't want me back**_

_**You're just the best I ever had**_

_**IkArI**_

Paul sat in the dim room, the only light coming from the window behind the couch he sat angrily in. The TV was off, but he didn't feel like watching anything today, just like yesterday, and the day before...

It had been four whole months since the last time he saw Dawn. Never once did he leave _their_ house to go fool with anyone.

He regretted his mistake. He wished he had never committed such an act of betrayal upon her.

He was disgusted with himself.

He didn't bother to turn the light on when he went into the kitchen. He ignored the empty bottles of scotch that sat haphazardly on the table as he reached for another in the fridge. It was the last one.

Paul cursed as he grabbed this particular bottle. It was half empty. It reminded him of a time ago; a better time when he and Dawn...

He shook his head to get rid of the depressing thought, popped the cap off roughly, and took a big swig of what remained of the bottle.

He walked back to the living room, passed the stairs to their bedroom, and sat back down on his poor-excuse-for-a-bed couch.

He didn't sleep in their bed since she left; didn't even bother to go back in there unless he needed a change of clothes or something.

Like he cared anymore.

Not once did he cry. Sure, he punched a few holes in the walls and forced his Magmortar and Electrive to wrestle with him, he just needed to find a release for his anger. But it just kept building inside of him.

He jumped up when he heard a soft but firm knock at the door. He ran to the window and ever-so-secretly peaked through the blinds, only to see the once love of his life.

He smirked at her still beautiful appearance, thinking she had finally come back to him. He failed to see that there was no suitcase, as he quickly put his infamous scowl on his face then opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Dawn secretly smiled at hearing his voice, but almost cried at his shabby appearance at the same time. Oh, Arceus, how she had missed him. But she couldn't, that's not what she came back for. She knew he only put up a brave face in front of her; it was only an act. She could read him all too well.

"Hi." she answered civilly to him.

"Hey." he was just dimly surprised she even talked to him like that. Her tone didn't sound good, though.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Paul stood to the side so she could come in.

Dawn sighed sadly at the state if their once good home and almost cried again remembering of their once great life together. It was all ancient history now.

She looked back at him, and almost dropped everything she had planned to do just to run back into his once secure arms, and forget everything. She wished it was that easy, he couldn't be trusted anymore.

"We need to talk."

"I would think so." Paul gruffly answered back.

He was thrilled to see her again, but tried to hold it in. _'Wait for the right time.'_

"Are you coming back?" he asked hastily.

"No." she calmly answered, but she was about to break.

Paul looked on in shock as realization ran through his eyes. His face showed fear, as if he was about to die.

"Please, don't say it...not that."

"You should have known it was coming!" her voice broke at the end as she stopped a sob from escaping her closing throat. She looked back up at him with glassy eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry, not for him. She had to be strong.

Paul looked at her in despair as she raised her delicate left hand. Her engagement ring sparkled in the dim room. She reached for her ring finger and slowly took it off. She hadn't taken it off, even when she left. This was too hard for her to bear, she couldn't take it anymore! She had to make this quick, no time for it to hurt

There was no time left for that.

Paul took a step closer to her, only to stop and freeze in his tracks. His mind was reeling to fast; he could barely comprehend what was going on anymore.

He watched as she slowly closed the gap between them; it was agony for him. She gently grabbed his hand and placed the gold and silver ring in his palm. She reached up and softly kissed his cheek. When she pulled away he could see the tears now flowing down her pretty little face. He didn't want to see this. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Goodbye." her voice failed her again as she accidentally let a sob escape her. Dawn cursed her emotions as she made a quick escape to the door, vowing to never come back again.

Paul heard the door slam shut, but it still wasn't safe. He didn't move, didn't turn around to watch her leave. His hand closed into a tight fist as the little encrusted sapphires and emeralds dug into his skin. He scrunched his eyes close in frustration.

Paul stood in the middle of the living room, back facing the door. His arms dropped to his side as he looked up to the ceiling, the ring falling silently to the floor.

He stood straight and tall, his muscles tightening as his walls came crashing down. From far away, you would never know. And no one will ever know what exactly went on in that house, but one, silent blue tear fell from his eye and slipped down his cheek.

_**IkArI**_

_**You're just the best I ever had**_

_**IkArI**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**:**_** Flames Accepted.**_


End file.
